la vida un charizard
by Rodolfo Espinoza Arce
Summary: te has imaginado lo que es la vida de un pokemon? narrada en primera persona? alex era un chico humano cuando era bebe,sin embargo al ser "adoptado" por un grupo de charizards, el se convierte en uno de ellos u junto a mas amigos pokémon el vivir grandes aventuras tanto para descubrir quien es el realmente y salvar su hogar


**Capítulo 1: un pequeño charmander**

-Hace mucho tiempo los pokémon y los humanos no se llevaban bien, los humanos creían que nosotros los pokémon éramos sus enemigos porque los atacábamos según ellos sin razón alguna pero la verdad es que ellos nos declararon la guerra antes destruyendo nuestros bosques para construir sus ciudades, una noche nosotros un grupo de pokémon atacamos una fábrica en construcción con humanos adentro la quemamos por completo después de que ellos huyeron sin embargo y por fortuna nos dimos cuenta de que un pequeño bebe humano se encontraba con vida, nosotros nos compadecimos de él y lo dejamos vivir, puesto que había una profecía de nuestro mundo que decía que algún día humanos y pokémons nos llevaríamos bien-

Dijo mi padre

-y luego me tuvieron a mí-

-sí y al poco tiempo te tuvimos a ti mi pequeño charmander-

Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa mientras frotaba su cara contra la mía

-y decidimos llamarte Alex-

Añadió mi mamá

-si ese fue un bonito nombre-

Dijo mi papá, yo me percaté de que un amigo mío me llamaba para invitarme a salir de mi cueva a jugar

-ya voy-

Dije peri mi mamá se interpuso entre mí y la salida de la cueva

-Alex tu padre y yo no hemos dicho que puedes salir

-hay por favor mamá-

-tu papá tiene la última palabra-

-por favor papá-

Le implore a mas no poder a lo que el respondió y yo Salí como de rayo

-qué bueno creí que no saldrías a jugar-

-lo lamento tu sabes cómo son los padres-

-ni que me digas-

Respondió el pequeño pichu de nombre dante a quien yo consideraba y aun lo hago como mi mejor amigo

-pero ya basta de charla ¿Qué te parece si empezamos a jugar?-

-¿pero a qué?-

-al escondite te toca contar-

-hay pero odio contar-

Reproche bastante molesto

-ni modo te toca-

Y tras largas horas de juego llego la tarde y el sol se estaba ocultando mientras los dos veíamos el cielo

-algún día llegare a ser uno de ellos-

Dijo el pequeño pichu

-¿uno de quiénes?-

-de los pokémones más fuertes cuando llegue a ser capturado por un entrenador pokémon-

-pero eso no simplemente se dice y ya, eso requiere de esfuerzo-

-¿tú crees que no lo sé? Para llegar a ser uno de los pokémones más fuertes se necesita llegar a tener muchos combates-

-hola chicos-

Dijo una dulce voz y nos volteamos solo para encontrarnos con Jade, una eevee quien era mi mejor amiga

-perdonen por llegar a esta hora es que tenía cosas que hacer-

-no te preocupes no te perdiste gran cosa-

Dijo Dante

-¿Qué es lo que hacen?-

Dijo ella recostándose en el pasto al igual que nosotros

-nada es solo que Dante estaba alardeando sobre lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser cuando tenga un entrenador pokémon-

Dije sonriendo

-no estoy alardeando, es la verdad-

-si claro-

Dijo ella

-a mí me da igual que me capturen o no a mi lo que me gustaría es evolucionar a cualquiera de mis formas a excepción de un horrible jolteon o un vaporeon-

Una petición casi imposible, pensé, pues ella era una eevee y los suyos tenían más evoluciones que cualquier otro pokémon que yo conozco pero bueno, yo por otra parte no tenía ningún tipo de deseo o sueño, digamos que simplemente estaba preparado para afrontar lo que sea que la vida me mandara

-y bien Alex recuerdas la plática que tuvimos tu y yo el otro día?-

Pregunto jade

-si claro que si lo recuerdo-

-pues ya es hora de que me digas-

-¿decirte que?-

-no te hagas, lo que me querías decir-

Unos nervios recorrieron mi cuerpo, pues no encontraba la manera de decirle a esa hermosa eevee que me gustaba y que sentía algo por ella

-si adelante dile-

Insistió dante quien ya sabía lo que yo sentía por ella quien quería estar ahí para presenciar ese "hermoso" momento

Intente decirlo…o evitar decirlo y aunque yo mismo sabía que era incapaz de hacerlo, con una voz temblorosa intentaba crear una excusa cuando justo en ese momento la voz de mi mamá me salvo de confesar mis sentimientos

-Alex ven, es hora de que vuelvas a casa se hace tarde-

Yo solté un fuerte suspiro de alivio

-lo siento chicos pero debo irme a casa nos vemos mañana-

Ellos se despidieron de mí y volvieron a su respectivo hogar en el bosque

Yo entre a mi casa, papá volvía de su revisión diaria de que todo estuviera en orden en el bosque

-anda debes comer tu cena y después irte a dormir para que mañana tengas otro día lleno de aventuras-

Yo obedecí a mi padre con una sonrisa en los labios sin embargo, después de un buen rato de sueño desperté con la intención de ir al baño, pero una pequeña discusión

-¿y quieres que le diga que él es un niño?-

-estoy muy consciente de que él es un niño no tienes que recordármelo él va a crecer tarde o temprano y tiene que saberlo cuéntale la historia tal y como es-

-¿y qué quieres que le diga? ¿Que no somos sus verdaderos padres?-

A mí se me hizo un nudo en la garganta pero permanecí callado mientras papá continuo

-además ¿el cómo diablos va a saber que antes era humano?-

Mamá insistió

-cuéntale la historia-

-¿y cómo crees que reaccione si le decimos? Él bebe que rescatamos fuiste tú decidimos adoptarte y tu tío lugia uno de los pokémones legendarios hizo que te transformaras en uno de los nuestros-

Yo estaba impactado pues me enteraba de cosas que jamás imagine que yo creí que mis padres me ocultaran

Tarde un par de minutos en asimilar todo eso más sin embargo comprendí que sus razones debían tener ellos para ocultarme esas cosas, seguramente sufriría siendo un humano o tal vez no tendría donde vivir por el hecho de que mis verdaderos padres humanos me creyeran muerto al quedar yo atrapado en ese incendio o yo que se

Decidí hacerme el que no escucho nada regresando a la parte de la cueva en que dormía y fingiendo despertar dando un gran bostezo

-¿Qué es lo que pasa campeón?-

Dijo mi padre mirándome cara a cara

-me desperté porque me anda mucho del baño ¿puedes acompañarme afuera de la cueva papá?-

-pero claro que si campeón-

Dijo el quien camino hasta afuera de la cueva conmigo mientras mamá se dirigía a dormir

Al día siguiente no dude en contarles a mis amigos el descubrimiento que hice, pero que ellos creyeron que no era verdad puesto que yo tendía a exagerar alguna que otra vez las cosas que yo escuchaba

-tal vez tus padres pelearon por otra cosa y tu tanto sueño tenías que seguramente lo mal entendiste-

-se los juro por mi colita encendida que lo que les digo es verdad-

-no sé si creerte-

Dijo el pichu de nombre Dante

-por favor tú eres mi mejor amigo jamás me atrevería a decirte una sola mentira-

Cuando yo acabe de decir esto, el desplego una enorme lista de todas las veces que le mentí

-si pero esta vez es real-

Dije en un tono un poco más serio y molesto

-está bien te creo-

-¿y porque tus padres pokémon te ocultaron todo eso?

-pues no lo sé-

Dije un poco pensativo

-tal vez simplemente porque no querían que lo supiera, tal vez porque querían protegerme-

-¿y porque no se los preguntas?-

Preguntaron ellos sonrientes

-¿están locos? Mis padres no están ni enterados de que yo todo eso ya lo sé además me regañarían si les digo porque pensaran que yo los estaba espiando cosa que no es así-

-pero ellos ni tus padres son, bueno no tus padres biológicos-

-no me importa que no sean mis padres biológicos ellos fueron los que me criaron y me dieron un techo donde vivir así que ellos son mis verdaderos padres-

Tanto dante como jade no podían negar ese hecho, yo tenía toda la razón

-cambiando de tema-

Dijo dante

-¿Qué vamos a jugar hoy?-

-no lo sé-

Dijo Jade un poco pensativa

-por favor cualquier cosa menos escondidas que es lo que jugamos casi siempre-

-ya se hay que jugar al veo veo-

Dijo Dante seguido de que nos explicara un poco de que iba más o menos aquel juego

-bueno pues-

Al cabo de un rato empezamos el juego

Esos eran buenos tiempos que mis amigos y yo aprovechamos, claro que los buenos tiempos duraron poco puesto que nosotros no seriamos niños por siempre

Mientras tanto un misterioso y malvado humano sonreía mientras caminaba hacia una mesa que se encontraba en medio de una enorme sala, esta contenía en su interior un holograma con diferentes panoramas de los bosques los cuales habitábamos nosotros los pokémon y uno de ellos era mi hogar

-muy pronto la compañía rocket se encargara de echar abajo y talar todos y cada uno de los árboles de estos asquerosos bosques y en cuanto a los pokémon que ahí habitan no tendrán de otra más que trabajar para mi jajaja-

Dijo el humano mientras jugueteaba con una pokeball en sus manos

El tiempo paso y las seis horas que jugaba diario con mis amigos se convirtieron en seis meses,en ese transcurso evolucione a un charmeleon y para la mala suerte de mi amiga Jade,ella evoluciono en uno de los pokémon que menos deseaba, un vaporeon…o mejor dicho una vaporeon, el único que aún no había evolucionado era mi amigo dante quien quizo evitar la evolución hasta que por fin fuera capturado por un entrenador pokémon cosa que jamas pasaria


End file.
